


Moonlight and Madness

by Aurum_Auri



Series: Serial Killer Victuuri AU [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Blood and Violence, Christmas Lingerie, Lingerie, M/M, Murder, Murder Husbands, Possessive Behavior, Serial Killer Katsuki Yuuri, Serial Killer Victor Nikiforov, Sex Toys, banging in a pool of blood, look this is violent and graphic, sappy victuuri, sex and murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28319067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurum_Auri/pseuds/Aurum_Auri
Summary: Murder Husbands Yuuri and Victor spend a lovely Christmas in Barcelona. While enjoying a mix of business and pleasure, Yuuri decides to find Victor the most wonderful present a serial killer could ever ask for. Victor can only hope his own present to Yuuri can compare.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Serial Killer Victuuri AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554127
Comments: 17
Kudos: 168





	Moonlight and Madness

**Author's Note:**

> All the works in this series are named after songs. This one is a song from Trans Siberian Orchestra. 
> 
> PLEASE NOTE, I DID NOT REREAD WALTZ OF THE DAMNED, WHICH WILL BE EDITED LATER AND FINISHED EVENTUALLY TO BE COMPLIANT WITH THIS WORK. Sorry for any discrepancies and/or OOC behavior.

**December 18**

The target was one Yuuri had been watching for a few days now. He was long and lean, a lovely man only a few years older than Yuuri, and absolutely stunning in a suit. It was taking all of Yuuri’s self control to play nice while Victor worked. 

“Barcelona is just so beautiful,” Yuuri murmured happily. He leaned into Victor’s touch, instead focusing his attention on enjoying the lights of the Christmas market. The last dregs of hot wine warmed his lips and throat. Across the way, Yuuri could see the miserable excuse for a junior executive fumbling with a carrier full of fresh cups. 

Yuuri wondered how the hot winter wine would taste, if he drank it while bathing in the little sycophant’s blood. 

“I’m glad to hear you’re enjoying yourself,” Victor replied. He turned to the beautiful, dark haired woman beside him with a warm smile. “Thank you again for making my Yuuri and I feel so welcome, Carmen. You do a lovely job with everything you do, and it’s good to know that the Spanish branch of my company is in such reliable hands. Well… mostly,” Victor said delicately, looking toward the junior executive. 

Carmen sighed. “I’ve tried getting rid of him, but tensions between some of the board members put me in a difficult situation. If I simply fire him, I fear it would be worse for everyone.”

Victor sighed, rubbing his temples. “I know exactly what you mean,” he grumbled. “And exactly which two board members are going to be the metaphorical thorns in your side. I’ll see what I can do when I get back home.” The junior secretary, Luis, beamed as he finally deposited the four fresh, hot mugs of wine on the table. Victor barely glanced at him. “There are certainly some things I can try and discuss with them when I get back.”

“What are we discussing, Mr. Nikiforov, sir?” Luis asked.

“Just some budgetary and staffing issues,” Victor said with a fake smile. Yuuri snorted quietly under his breath. “Don’t worry too much. I’m very happy with this branch, especially all of the potential that Barcelona offers. I’m afraid if the lovely Carmen doesn’t stop being so competent, I might have to retire sooner than expected, and maybe buy myself a nice villa nearby. I suspect Yuuri might be delighted by that, as well.”

Yuuri smiled indulgently, nodding in agreement. “It’s absolutely beautiful here. I wouldn’t mind spending more time near Barcelona. I especially enjoyed that paella we had for lunch yesterday, it was so fresh and flavorful.” 

“Well, paella  _ is  _ one of our country’s specialties,” Luis said, a bit more abrasively that would have been generally polite. Yuuri resisted rolling his eyes, but just barely. “You should definitely buy yourself a home here, Mr. Nikiforov! Our hospitality is always unmatched.”

Victor nodded, but it was more of an absent gesture as he reached for the warm mug. The weather, though nice for the season, was still a bit chilly, and they were bundled up in coats and scarves outside of a lovely little cafe beside the markets. Over the streets, lights were hung, creating a visual spectacle unlike anything Yuuri had ever seen before. 

Now that Victor was left with little more than the remaining few niceties of business, Yuuri could focus on spoiling Victor rotten with their vacation. Business before pleasure, of course, but there would certainly be more than enough time to play when they were done. 

Victor wanted to show Yuuri more of the world, and visiting foreign branches of his company was as convenient an excuse as any to go wherever they desired. Yuuri didn’t mind letting Victor actually poke his head into each location and checking in on them. It was actually very amusing to see the staff fall over themselves to greet and impress the big boss. 

To them, Victor was a legend, a mythical figure of unattainable status, so far above that they could only dream of having the chance to look good for him. It was all that he deserved, in a way, after everything he had been through to reach this point.

Yuuri found his attention wandering. Couples passed by the table arm in arm, their heads bowed and smoke curling from their lips as they murmured to one another. Love was in the air. It was a romantic season, though perhaps not as romantic as it was generally considered back in Japan. Yuuri grew up considering Christmas as a time for lovers, and his time in the United States had done very little to change his opinion on the matter. 

It would be the first Christmas he and Victor shared together. 

Bile rose in the back of his throat, a bitter taste of an unpleasant memory of the past. He reached for Victor’s hand before he could stop himself, trying to hold back the urge to throw up all the dizzyingly sweet wine. Victor looked alarmed. 

“Is everything alright, Yuuri?”

“Fine, fine,” Yuuri said quickly. He shook his head, dismissing it. “It’s nothing, don’t worry about it.”

“If you’re sure?” Victor said.

“He said he’s fine,” Luis said, flapping his hand like it would shoo away Victor’s attention from Yuuri. “Now as I was saying-”

Arrogant, preening, attention-seeking Luis just kept talking, and Yuuri took long, slow breaths to fight back distant memories. Victor looked ready to interrupt, but Yuuri shook his head, squeezing Victor’s hand in reassurance. It was fine. It was really fine, in the end. 

Bradley was dead. His threats were gone. He couldn’t hurt Yuuri any longer. Only his ghost remained to haunt Yuuri’s nightmares, to remind Yuuri of faded bruises and long-forgotten aches. The memories remained long after the pain was gone. 

Not that any of that mattered anymore. The life Yuuri had once lived was gone, and over all those years, just when he’d thought all hope was lost, he had been reborn anew. This was a new holiday with new hopes and dreams. And it was all thanks to Victor. 

Excruciating as it was to listen to Luis continue to drone on endlessly, the hour was growing late, and Carmen apologized and left to return to her family. Yuuri faked a massive yawn, and Victor crooned at him, tucking a lock of hair behind his ear and babbling nonsense about jet lag and his sleeping beauty. 

“Oh, it is getting late, isn’t it?” Luis said. “Let me walk you two back to your hotel, and I can finish telling you about this idea I had for a new product that we should work on developing together.” 

“Actually, I think we might make a quick stop in that store over there while we wait for a taxi,” Victor said, nodding toward a boutique sex shop. Luis flushed red. “You can head on home, thank you for your… commitment to hospitality.”

“Always happy to help,” Luis said, looking between Yuuri and Victor briefly before standing up. “Let me know if there is  _ anything  _ at all I can do for you, Mr. Nikiforov.”

Victor briskly shook Luis’s hand, and Yuuri offered his own as well, though Luis was slower to shake it. They left him behind, picking their way to the boutique Victor had pointed out. Yuuri felt a shiver deep in his chest. 

“What are we getting?” he asked, tasting the excitement in his voice. 

“Whatever you want,” Victor said. “I mostly needed an excuse to get away from that insufferable suck-up, but I know a happy coincidence when I see one. Pick something out and we can enjoy it tomorrow, after I sign those last few documents, of course.” 

“Mmmm,” Yuuri hummed, looking around the boutique. There were extremely fine ropes that almost caught his attention, but he was quickly swayed away by the lure of a vibrator that worked by way of phone app. “This is interesting…”

“I like the look of that,” Victor purred, wrapping his arms around Yuuri’s waist. “Getting any kind of ideas?”

“I was thinking maybe while you’re signing some paperwork tomorrow, we could still be having some fun…”

“Mmmm, Yuuri, I love your devious mind,” Victor said, his voice husky in Yuuri’s ear. Shivers raced up and down his spine, a familiar feeling of both vulnerability and thrill. Victor’s erection slotted firmly against his spine, even through the trousers and coats they wore. Victor’s hands trailed up and down Yuuri’s sides. 

“Would you think about me all day tomorrow?” Yuuri whispered. “Every time you touch your phone, thinking about how you can wind me up and make me beg for you no matter how far away I might be? How much you could ruin me with just a touch of a button?”

Victor groaned. “Fuck. Okay, it’s yours, you convinced me. If you’re wearing that tomorrow, there won’t be any way I could possibly forget about you, not even for a second.”

Yuuri smiled. “I like the sound of that.  _ My  _ Victor.  _ Mine _ .” He savored the words, and Victor squeezed Yuuri tighter. 

“Let’s hurry and pay before I fuck you right here,” Victor growled, steering Yuuri to the register. Yuuri laughed in pure delight. It was nice, knowing you held as much power over your lover as they had over you. 

The power Yuuri exerted wasn’t a direct one, not one made from money or connections or influence or fear. It was more indirect than that, and it came from something so much more powerful: love, lust, and burning, obsessive desire. Victor would burn the world down for Yuuri, and Yuuri was happy to return the favor. 

They laced their fingers together as they walked out the door, the bag swinging loosely in Yuuri’s hand. They bought a bag of nuts on the way home as well, hot and freshly roasted to snack on as they finished their trip back to the apartment. They had barely made it to the door of the presidential suite when Yuuri pushed Victor against the door and stole a searing kiss.

Victor squeezed Yuuri’s hips hard enough to bruise. Delicious. Thrilling. Yuuri sighed into the kiss, unable to stop smiling as Victor hosted him up and carried him to the bed.

“Victor, your knee-” 

“It’s going to take more than some damn knee pain to stop me,” Victor growled, giving Yuuri a toss that left him sprawled out on the sheets. Victor prowled forward, and they held each other in the darkened room, their embrace growing more heated by the moment. 

An annoying chime began to play. It was Victor’s phone. He didn’t even look at it, just sent it straight to voicemail before bowing down once more. His kiss was all-consuming, devouring Yuuri like prey before a predator. Yuuri surged against him, just as greedy. Their hips ground against one another, their breath catching and gasping in turn. 

The phone rang again. Victor swore and silenced it, then tossed it to his bedside table. They were barely kissing when it began buzzing furiously on the top. Victor growled audibly, grabbing his phone to see who it was interrupting them. “Fucking Luis, I swear to god.” He tossed it back to the table and grabbed Yuuri by the waist, hauling him up so his ass was flush against Victor’s crotch. 

“Just ignore him,” Yuuri panted. Victor yanked the trousers free from Yuuri’s legs, and pulled their underwear down far enough to thrust smoothly inside the already slick, wet hole from their earlier fuck. “Oh, fuck, Victor, Victor, ah, that’s the spot, right there, fuck!”

His fingers became claws, tearing at the sheets and writhing as Victor slammed his hips up, balls slapping against Yuuri’s thighs with every thrust. He saw stars. “Yuuri, Yuuri, my Yuuri,” Victor panted. He leaned forward, and the angle shifted, sinking even deeper than before. Yuuri yowled like a cat in heat.

The phone buzzed again. “For the love of-!” Victor spilled into a tirade of colorful Russian expletives as he grabbed it, answering it angrily. “Luis, I’m in the middle of something, what the fuck do you need at this hour?” 

His chest rose and fell in a mix of anger and lust, his fingers curled into barely contained claws where he held the sheets. His hand trembled. Yuuri had never seen anything more sexy in his life. 

“I’m glad I caught you!” Luis’s voice was distant and tinny over the line, but unmistakable and just as grating. Victor rocked his hips and Yuuri cried out again. “I know we didn’t get a chance to discuss the idea I had but-” 

“Ah! Ah!” Yuuri bit his lip as Victor’s hips continued their punishing pace. “Oh fuck, Victor!” 

“I’m in the  _ middle of something _ ,” Victor growled. 

“Okay, I know this isn’t the best time, but tomorrow after signing those papers-”

Yuuri grabbed the phone, and hissed, “Didn’t you hear your boss is in the middle of something? Well, I’m something, and I definitely have Victor in the middle of my thighs, so if you don’t stop calling I’m going to destroy his phone.” He hung up, and he threw the phone back onto the bedside table, rising up to ride Victor’s cock into the bed with a furious vengeance. 

Victor was stunned to silence, blue eyes open and staring. Embarrassment colored Yuuri’s cheeks. Yuuri froze in place, too mortified to move or do anything other than hide his face behind his hands. 

“Sorry. Oh god, I shouldn’t have said that, I’m so sorry-”

Victor moaned, his fingers clawing at Yuuri’s hips in sheer desperation, his eyes blown wide. “Fuck, Yuuri, you’re the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen.” He thrust into Yuuri’s body like an animal, plundering his way into the deepest depths of pleasure. Yuuri moaned out louder as Victor claimed him from top to bottom, until every inch was completely consumed by each and every touch. 

Victor’s lips trailed down his jaw, and Yuuri held his breath. His eyes fluttered, and he felt Victor balance right there on the precipice of his throat. There, on the edge of life and death, on the razor’s edge between sanity and total ruin, Victor dragged his teeth, knowing the line Yuuri drew with intimate familiarity. Yuuri shuddered. Every inch of his skin seemed to hum, burning with heat down to his core. 

His hands found Victor’s back, and the nails dug in, struggling for purchase as Yuuri was ploughed into the mattress. His breath caught. The swirl of pleasure seemed to settle below his navel and curl down. His hard cock twitched even without a touch. His whole body trembled from head to toe as he came, soaring off the feeling of Victor filling him up as he came not far behind. They curled themselves in the blankets, unwilling to move so soon. 

“You’re really not annoyed?” Yuuri said quietly, after they had finally begun to catch their breath. “About the phone thing?”

“How could I be annoyed when you’re that sexy when angry?” Victor crooned. “My lovely darling Yuuri willing to step in and put your foot down when he needs to.”

“I just got jealous,” Yuuri muttered. He looked away. The green eyed monster of envy was still there, as it always would be. 

“Mmmm,” Victor hummed, far more pleased than he had any right to be. “Yuuri… my Yuuri… where should we go this weekend? Unless you want to spend the weekend in bed with me?”

Yuuri let himself consider his options. “It’s  _ very _ tempting, but… I think I want to see that opera you mentioned a few days ago. If that’s alright?”

“We can get tickets, of course! You’ll love it, the performers are supposed to be excellent.”

Yuuri smiled and let himself snuggle more firmly against Victor. “And I want you to tie me up after, and I want you to try to touch my neck again.” 

“Done and done,” Victor agreed. “You’ll have to let me know if you want to cry, cum, or both.”

“Ruin me,” Yuuri whispered with relish. Victor shivered against him with delight. 

His voice was deeper and huskier as he murmured, more softly now, “Be careful what you wish for.”

Yuuri grinned. 

* * *

**December 19**

With the toy snuggled firmly in place between his cheeks, Yuuri stretched out contentedly. The suite Victor had booked for them was complete with a full kitchen and living room, and the divan was so comfortable that Yuuri wanted to laze around in it all day. 

His body simmered in a state of low arousal since he first woke up. Victor had kissed him so sweetly, waiting until Yuuri was coherent to ask if he could slip the plug in. Yuuri always relished in the way Victor never took anything for granted, in the way Victor treasured every drop of consent Yuuri gave him. He had eaten Yuuri out until Yuuri was putty in his hands, then slipped the toy inside and turned it on to a low setting that kept Yuuri purring while Victor dressed. 

He didn’t leave the bed until Victor was clothed in a sharp, slate grey suit that set his eyes off beautifully. Yuuri straightened Victor’s tie and gave him a kiss goodbye. 

“Come by the office at noon, we can get some lunch when I’m done,” Victor said. Yuuri nodded and smiled as Victor stole one last kiss. 

But that had been hours ago. It was almost noon, and Yuuri felt his cock twitch as the toy inside him suddenly soared. His voice broke out, gasping with a burst of pleasure. Oh, he loved knowing Victor was thinking about him. His legs wobbled as he stood, a bit jelly-like as he checked his appearance in the mirror. 

Aside from being a bit flushed from the arousal, he looked presentable enough, though his hair was slightly tousled and his eyes glittered in the light. Victor wouldn’t be able to resist him. The car was waiting by the hotel entrance, waiting to chauffeur Yuuri to the office building where Victor was currently finishing up. He arrived only a minute late. 

They let him in, and Yuuri had a keycard to let him take the elevator all the way to the topmost floor of the building. Vast glass rooms dotted the halls, showing meetings in progress. Yuuri quickly located the one with Victor inside. 

Victor flashed him a smile, then a grimace and a bored look in rapid succession. He held up his hands, all ten fingers up. Ten minutes. Yuuri nodded, and he turned away, wandering the halls and taking in the architecture and design of the building. 

Luis walked past quickly with a stack of folders, not looking at Yuuri at all. Yuuri squinted at him, barely containing his annoyance with the little twerp. He walked away, then paused. Luis was dropping off the stack on someone’s desk and then paused to answer his phone. 

He had a shifty look in the way he quickly glanced around the office. Yuuri stepped out of sight before he was seen, and Luis covered his mouth as he walked quickly to the stairwell. Yuuri followed. He caught the door a moment before it closed and slipped through, staying carefully out of view. Maybe Luis would say something incriminating Yuuri could use to get him fired. That would knock the little shithead down a peg. 

The vibrator, quiet as it was, felt conspicuously loud. Yuuri hoped the hum of the building was loud enough to drown it out. 

“I’m at work, you fucking moron,” Luis hissed. Yuuri reached for his phone and started to record video. He was still speaking English, curiously enough. “Yes, he should be signing the papers now, and once he’s gone, he’ll pack up and leave. No, he’ll still be in town for a week or two, but he won’t be in the office anymore.”

They were talking about Victor. Yuuri crept closer, mindful of the deep thrumming inside him. “Hah, no, there’s nothing to worry about. He's got some overpriced whore keeping his dick wet, he won’t notice a thing.” Yuuri barely held back his rage. His hand flew to his knife, fingers itching to unsheathe it from his pocket. “Cute? I mean, yeah, the little slut is cute, but that’s not the point here. Little bitch cut me off last night. At least we don’t have to worry about either of them noticing a thing. If Nikiforov’s gone soft for that whore, it just makes it easier for us. Yeah. Ok, shipment at 2 am tomorrow night. Got it. I’ll be on the East dock. See you then.” 

Yuuri held his breath in. The molten fury was almost incandescent now. He trembled with rage, so furious he almost missed the sound of Luis hanging up and starting to head back into the main part of the building. 

Yuuri scrambled out of sight, careful to avoid being seen. Luis paused in the doorway for a long moment, listening. The vibrator suddenly dropped in intensity, and Yuuri shoved his fingers inside his mouth to muffle the sharp breath he took. The stairwell was quiet. Luis seemed satisfied enough, not seeing anyone. Yuuri made certain to film Luis’s profile walking through the door. A slow smile spread over Yuuri’s lips despite the rage. 

To think, Yuuri had been at a loss on what to get Victor for Christmas. The perfect gift was right here already. 

Yuuri stepped out from the shadows. Victor was just shaking hands with a few people, Carmen included, as they finished the last of it. Victor beamed at Yuuri and his hand slipped into his pocket. “Yuuri! Darling! We’re all finished. How did your morning go?” The vibrator kicked up, and Yuuri could swear that he could almost hear it in his ears, his head swimming. 

“Lovely,” Yuuri gasped, his voice a bit dreamy from pleasure. “Ah, Victor, how did it go? Everything working out well?”

“Beautifully,” Victor said happily. “Come on, let’s get some lunch. Have a happy Christmas, everyone!” There was some small chorus of well wishing and goodbyes following Victor out the door and into the elevator. As the doors slid shut, Victor pinned Yuuri to the wall, groaning as he palmed Yuuri’s ass and kissed him senseless. “Mmm fuck, I was thinking about this all day.”

“Good,” Yuuri purred. “Because I have, too.”

* * *

**December 21, 2 am**

Victor wasn’t the heaviest sleeper in the world, but he did tend to go to bed much earlier than Yuuri and wake up earlier as well. It was also quite easy for Yuuri to tiptoe to the bathroom in the wee hours of the morning and pull on the all-black clothing he hid under the sink. He waited in the bathroom until Victor was firmly asleep once more, and he snuck his way out of the suite, leaving a note by the door in case Victor noticed his absence. 

Yuuri took a taxi to a stop a handful of blocks away from the docks, and he walked quickly and quietly to the easternmost section. A massive Greek shipping vessel was moored there, partially unloaded. There were two figures standing there in the darkness. 

Yuuri crept closer, one hand on his knife. His blood ran cold as the two men became more clear. Both were of the tall, imposing sort, hair shorn close to their scalps. Both had large guns in their hands. 

Yuuri grabbed his phone again, carefully taking a picture. He wasn’t stupid. He had triple checked that the flash was off. It wasn’t very clear, so he kept to a line of low crates to duck behind and edged a little closer. 

His mind was screaming at him. Danger. Guns. Danger. Violence. Death. Danger. Yuuri forced the voices to quiet, and he waited. At exactly 2 am, a third figure emerged from the gloom. Yuuri started recording more video. They spoke softly, but the ocean wasn’t loud enough to drown them out entirely. Yuuri could pick out a few words spoken from someone who was undeniably Luis, and the two men with thick Russian accents. Drugs.

Yuuri held deathly still, watching as money changed hands and a truck was driven off the ship over a massive ramp between the boat and the dock. Luis thanked them for their work. 

One of the men jabbed a finger into Luis‘s face. “Don’t fuck this up for us, or we’ll sink your corpse in the ocean.”

Luis nodded quickly. “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure it all goes to plan.”

Yuuri watched Luis leave, and he waited for some time until the men standing guard began to visibly relax. He edged his way back out of the port, and called for a late night taxi to take him back to the hotel. 

His heart didn’t slow down the entire ride back, and his mind was racing. This was more complicated than he thought, but in a way, suddenly things were so much cleaner. Yuuri would have to find out a few things, and he would have to set a few things in motion, but Victor’s money would certainly help grease the wheels in the right direction. 

Disposal would be a breeze. They had a ready-made location already picked out, courtesy of what appeared to be Russian drug traffickers. If he could just ensure Luis‘s connections would then come to light, the police would do the math and arrive at the answer Yuuri wanted them to. Yuuri just needed a proper venue, and a proper gift wrapping… 

Oh, Victor would be so utterly delighted to have this little problem solved. Yuuri snuck back into the room, stripped down, and curled back into bed. Victor barely stirred, none the wiser.

* * *

**December 25**

It wasn’t easy, orchestrating everything. Victor usually took the lead in matters like this, but Yuuri had been interested in trying it out himself for a while. 

The last week had been a blissful blur of romantic evenings and daytime explorations of all that the city had to offer. Yuuri used his evenings to pull the necessary threads without leaving any trail back to them. 

At least, it was time. Everything Victor had taught him, he had used to his fullest advantage. 

They were walking alone under the moonlight after a very classy, upscale dinner. This side of town was known for being particularly quiet. The house Yuuri had rented for cash was one that had a half finished basement designed for audio recording. The walls were entirely soundproofed. Yuuri had already taken the liberty of draping every available inch in protective cloths that would catch the blood, and the last installations would hide any traces that escaped. 

Yuuri had planned the disposal as well, considering every last detail of discretely and cleanly transporting the body to the docks, where the ship from before was still moored. It would be a simple task to cast him off to sea, leaving just enough evidence to implicate the drug traffickers from before. 

Victor looked around. “So, where are we going? You said you had a surprise for me?”

Yuuri beamed. “We’re going into this house right here, actually. I thought you wouldn’t mind if I spent a little money trying to make sure your gift was perfect.”

“The fact that you spent money is almost a gift in itself,” Victor said with a laugh. “Now if I could just convince you to spend it on yourself.”

Yuuri gave Victor a good natured shove as he unlocked the door. “I only rented this place for a few days, but it should be more than enough time for me to give you your gift. Come on, it’s already set up!”

Yuuri tugged Victor into the living room by the hand, guiding him to the sofa. Victor laughed. “What is my gift, Yuuri?”

“It’s a surprise,” Yuuri chided, turning the TV on. He mirrored his phone screen onto the TV, ready to play the first video. “So, everything about our trip to Barcelona so far has been absolutely perfect. Everything, of course, except for one… little… thing…”

Victor looked curious for a moment, until the video started to play. It was a stairwell, familiar even after the short period of time they had been here. Luis’s voice echoed up and down, but it was clear enough. Yuuri smiled as he watched Victor’s expression grow first confused, then very, very dark. 

_ He's got some overpriced whore keeping his dick wet, he won’t notice a thing. _

Victor exhaled shakily, his body perfectly still, but a cold, vicious rage burning through him in an instant. Yuuri gently touched the back of his hand, and Victor stilled, but only a little. 

“I’m going to kill him-”

“Wait,” Yuuri said, “just a moment.”

He played the next, showing the exchange of a large volume of drugs. Victor growled, “I fucking knew he and his no good dad were misappropriating funds, but he kept blocking any attempts to dig in. Drugs! My fucking company!” Victor hissed, trying to contain himself. 

Yuuri only smiled serenely. “I have one more video for you. But this one involves that little camera up there, and it’s just for you.” Yuuri tapped around for a minute, bringing up the camera feed. He started the video. 

Yuuri was sitting inside the room—the same exact room they were sitting in now, in fact. The only difference was the plate of cookies and pair of water bottles. The doorbell rang over the video. Victor, lip sill pulled back in a snarl, glanced at the real front door for a moment before turning back to the video. 

“I don’t understand what this is-” Victor started to say, as he watched the Yuuri in the video rise to his feet. Yuuri hid behind the door as he opened it. 

Luis stepped inside. Victor looked questioningly at Yuuri. Yuuri only beamed back. Video Yuuri quickly closed the door. “Luis, I’m glad you came. Let’s talk.”

“You?” Luis spat. “What happened to- don’t tell me you sent that message?”

“You know, I expected you to be stupid, but I have to say I’m pleasantly surprised, Luis. I found a reputable proxy number and everything when I sent that message. I expected it to take you at least a few minutes to figure out the truth.”

“Cut the shit, you little whore. What do you want?” 

“I want to talk. Take a seat. Cookie?”

Luis looked suspiciously at the cookie and snorted. “You first.”

Yuuri shrugged and didn’t take one, though he did crack the cap on a bottle of water and take a sip. Luis was silent, impatient as he waited. After a moment, he cracked the cap on his own bottle and took a long drink. 

“The trouble is, you’re playing with fire, Luis,” Yuuri said at last. “Sure you don’t want a cookie?”

“I’m good,” Luis said icily. He took another swig. 

“Suit yourself. You insulted Victor’s intelligence, and you called me a whore. I don’t like that.”

“Yeah? And? What are you going to do about it?” Luis snorted. “I don’t even know why I was worried. Even if you did go to Victor with this, no one would ever believe you. You have no proof. As far as anyone is concerned, you’re just a lying, attention-seeking whore-”

Yuuri pulled the knife on him, and Victor laughed in delight. “Yes! Beautiful!” he said. “Shut that little shithead up!”

“It gets better,” Yuuri purred. 

“Don’t you  _ dare _ call me a whore,” the video Yuuri hissed. Luis leaned back from the knife tip, unconcerned. 

“Pulling a knife on me won’t change the fact that I hold all the cards, here, kid. I’ll call you a whore if I want. You can point that knife at me all you want but- but…” Luis was slurring now. 

Yuuri didn’t waver, still holding the knife up. “Still think you hold all the cards here?”

“The water,” Victor laughed. “I love it! He assumed the drug was in the cookie.”

“He did. He’s an idiot,” Yuuri said smugly. Luis collapsed onscreen and video Yuuri at last stood, offering the camera a broad smile. He made a heart shape with his hands. Yuuri stopped the video playback, lacing his fingers with Victor. 

“Where is he now?” Victor said at last, his tone darkening. Yuuri stood, smiling, and he led Victor toward the door to the basement. “Happy birthday, my love.”

Victor sucked in a slow breath, and he was suddenly kissing Yuuri there at the top of the stairs, hungrily and fiercely. “Good god, I love you so much,” Victor said breathlessly. 

“You like it?” 

“Fuck, I  _ love  _ it!” Victor breathed. “He’s really down there?”

“Bound, gagged, and tied up,” Yuuri replied, feeling Victor’s excitement under his skin as if it was his own. “Would you like to see?”

“ _ Yes!” _

Yuuri laughed, deliriously pleased by Victor’s reaction, and led Victor to the carefully prepared room. Luis, as promised, was tied to a chair and thrashing in impotent, muffled fury. 

“There’s just one more thing,” Yuuri said, as Victor took in the sight before him. Victor looked over, confused. Good, he wasn’t expecting this. 

Yuuri slowly began to unbutton his suit coat, first, then the button down he wore beneath. He had first noticed this little number at the sex boutique when they had purchased the vibrator, and he’d placed an order to have it discreetly delivered to the suite. It would be more than worth it now, as an added surprise for Victor to enjoy. “Luis is your birthday present, of course. But  _ this  _ is your Christmas present,” Yuuri said, letting the shirt fall away. 

Victor gasped. Yuuri wore a beautiful, pure white body cage, a playsuit that looked like a delicate bodice made of lace. The cut gently accentuated the curve of Yuuri’s body. It was flattering without being obnoxiously feminine, fitted to his rib cage and waist without gapping or bunching. Yuuri stepped out of his trousers as well, leaving him in nothing but the body cage, complete with the pretty white panties underneath, and the tall thigh high stockings clipped to the bodysuit. 

Victor sucked in a shaky, reverent breath, slowly letting his hands roam over the naked skin. “You’re so beautiful. I don’t deserve this, I really don’t.”

“You do,” Yuuri whispered. Luis screamed into the gag, perhaps recognizing their voices. “You deserve the world, my darling dearest. But I hope this is the next best thing. Do you think this will stain?” Yuuri tugged on the lace, and Victor groaned helplessly, dropping to his knees before Yuuri. His lips roamed the naked skin of Yuuri’s thighs, just above the hem of the stockings, kissing and rubbing with the most heartfelt devotion.

“Yuuri, my love, my sweet,” Victor said desperately. “You are… the most perfect… most wonderful…” He pressed frantic kisses against whatever span of flesh he could reach. 

“Will you kill him for me?” Yuuri said. 

Victor growled, rising to his feet. “He called you a whore, a slut. He doesn’t know what you mean to me. But he’ll learn, don’t worry, my darling. He’ll learn.” Yuuri pointed to Victor’s favorite knife resting nearby. 

Victor popped the two buttons on his waistcoat with one hand, the other reaching for the knife. Yuuri felt the excitement inside him grow. There was such a stunning sensuality in watching Victor work, something that never failed to take Yuuri’s breath away when he saw it. 

For a long time, Yuuri had considered Victor a predator, the apex, the top of the food chain. Victor’s dancing career was long gone, but the grace with which Victor moved never faded. Like he was dancing now, Victor swayed, balancing the knife on his fingers and feeling the comfortable weight in his palm. Even his expression was sublime, entirely at peace with himself in a way that Yuuri so rarely got to see. 

There were only two times that Yuuri could see that face: when Victor was fucking him, and when Victor was about to plunge a knife into a victim’s body. It brought Yuuri so much joy to give Victor this moment of satisfaction. 

Yuuri wrapped himself around Victor, gently tugging the tie from his throat. He stretched onto his toes to whisper in Victor’s ears, “Make it messy for me, love? I want to hear him scream.”

Victor shivered and grinned. “With absolute pleasure,” he said. There was a moment of silence, the way that he savored the anticipation in the air. Luis went stone still, quivering in raw terror. Tiny, whimpering pleas bubbled around the gag, becoming ugly, desperate sobbing and begging. Victor closed his eyes to listen to them properly. 

Tasting the begging on his tongue, he slowly lifted the knife. “Good riddance,” Victor said. And then he struck like a viper. The first slash was brutal and fast, aiming to draw blood instead of kill. Victor flicked the blade toward Yuuri on the backswing, spattering him with brilliant red spray. 

Yuuri moaned, and Luis screamed into the gag. The wound opened with a line of brilliant crimson across his chest, shallow and long. Victor didn’t linger there. He cast a longing glance toward Yuuri, looking at the bright red color standing stark against the pure white of the lingerie. 

“Defile me,” Yuuri crooned. Victor moaned and stole a filthy kiss from Yuuri’s lips, not even looking as he drove the knife into Luis’s torso in a savage thrust. Yuuri tasted sweet lust on his tongue. Victor was a beast, a carnal creature of death and pleasure and excess. 

Luis screamed louder against the gag. His thrashing was strong enough to make the chair tumble onto its side. Yuuri grinned as Victor knelt down beside him, tapping the knife over sensitive spots. 

“Do you understand why this is happening, Luis?” Luis never stopped sobbing. “That’s right. You _ stole from my company  _ with those little deals of yours,” Victor muttered, stabbing hard into his torso. “You lied to me, going behind my back.” Another stab, this time on the opposite side. Yuuri sank to his knees, frantically trying to pull Victor’s cock free from his bloodstained trousers. He pawed at the front until he got the button to pop. Warm blood soaked through the knees of the stockings, creeping up the virginal white like oil up a wick. 

Victor’s voice was low, cold, and absolutely burning with quiet fury. Yuuri groaned as he slipped Victor’s cock between his lips, giving it a frantic lick before going down. “And worst of all… you insulted my Yuuri. That crime alone is punishable by death. Any last words, you miserable excuse for worm?”

Victor yanked the gag out of his mouth. Luis was hysterical. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I’ll never do it again, I swear! I don’t want to die!” The more he begged, the more Yuuri bobbed on Victor’s cock, hollowing his cheeks and sucking, swirling his tongue against the head. Yuuri clutched Victor’s thighs. 

“Your fate was sealed the moment you called Yuuri an overpriced whore,” Victor said softly. His free hand curled against Yuuri’s head, threading his fingers into Yuuri’s hair. He let out a soft moan as Yuuri pleasured him, his hips rocking slowly and beginning to shallowly thrust into Yuuri’s mouth. “Surviving tonight was never an option. I’ll be sure to send your regards to your father.”

And with that, as Luis began to scream once more, Victor neatly slit open his throat. It sent a fountain of blood gushing over them both, hot and thin and so achingly, beautifully red. All sound petered out from Luis. 

In its place came moans and gasps. Yuuri’s legs nearly buckled, and he held tight to Victor’s legs to keep the mix of blood and sweat and precum on his tongue. Victor groaned loudly, thrusting harder into Yuuri’s mouth. “Fuck, fuck,” he gasped. 

Yuuri squeezed Victor’s cock, staving off release. Victor groaned louder. Yuuri pulled off with a pop, coughing from his throat being ravaged. His voice was husky when he spoke, saying, “Wouldn’t you rather come somewhere else?” Yuuri tipped his hips and gestured to the way the body cage exposed his asscheeks. The lace formed an open heart, leaving room for Victor to fuck him just like this. 

Luis was finally motionless on the floor, blood still gurgling in a seemingly endless stream from the open wounds. Victor’s delight was almost palpable. Yuuri laid himself on his stomach in the warm pool, a hand sliding down his bloody hip to entice Victor. 

Victor followed him quite willingly to the floor, his cock fiercely hard and bobbing between his thighs as he knelt over Yuuri’s spine, kissing up the bloodstained lace. His teeth scraped the nape of Yuuri’s neck. Yuuri yowled like a cat in heat, hands spasming and clawing at the tarps spread out over the floor. Victor seized Yuuri’s hips and pulled him back onto his cock. 

It pushed in like a dream, spearing Yuuri on the intense girth. Blood and spit and lube, which he had filled himself with before dinner, made it easy as a dream to take Victor’s cock in one fluid thrust. As soon as Victor shoved in, he was balls deep, listening to Yuuri’s broken, delighted, animal sounds. 

“So good for me, so beautiful, so stunning,” Victor whispered intensely. Yuuri moaned in wanton abandon. His own blood was boiling under his skin, hotter than the molten fresh spill from that little worm’s disgusting body. Victor fucked him into the floor, hard and fast. 

The bloodlust and rage and desire culminated in this— pure ecstasy flooding their veins and making beasts of them both, nothing more than animals satiating their most carnal of desires. Yuuri spread himself out in the gore, keening for Victor to take him harder, deeper still. 

Victor was more than happy to, drowning his gasps and hungry moans in Yuuri’s shoulder, biting down hard enough to draw blood. There was a filthy zing of thrill that pulsed through Yuuri. There was a spark of pain, brief and bright, then an explosion of pleasure radiating outward. It flooded his body and warmed his belly. 

Victor’s thrusts changed pace, speeding up in a burst, chasing his pleasure before grinding slow and deep as his cock pulsed. 

Yuuri was close, so close. His hand went wild over his cock, slick with blood and his own precum. He could feel Victor inside him, so much, so intense. Yuuri rocked back, feeling Victor along every inch of him, drowning him and dragging him out into the purest light he could ever imagine. 

Victor was his life, his absolution. Yuuri cried out as he came. Each jet of his release mixed with the fresh pool of crimson, staining it a hazy pink beneath him. Yuuri pulled off Victor’s cock and turned, desperate to cling to Victor. 

Victor was more than happy to pull Yuuri into his arms and embrace him. For long minutes, they laid there in the pool of blood, just catching their breath. “Thank you,” Victor panted.

Yuuri rested his head against Victor’s bloodstained white button up. “I’m so glad you liked it. I have some stuff to start cleaning up in a little bit.”

“Just stay… for a moment,” Victor said. Clarity was returning slowly, the haze of bloodlust fading slowly from his eyes. 

Yuuri didn’t move. “I’ll stay as long as you want me to.”

Victor hummed happily, his bloodstained fingers combing through Yuuri’s hair. “I don’t know if you realize just how amazing of a gift this truly is. It’s not just just killing the twerp, God, that alone would have been amazing, Yuuri. But, wow, his whole family was just the single  _ biggest _ pain in my ass since the day I took over the company from my father. This is  _ amazing!” _

“I’m glad I chose well,” Yuuri said smugly. “I was hesitating to take him out at first, I didn’t want someone too close to us to die suspiciously. But knowing he had drug ties…”

“It neatens it up substantially,” Victor agreed. “Masterfully done, Yuuri, I’m so proud of you. Words can’t describe just how amazing all of this was. It really makes my Christmas gift to you look downright pathetic,” Victor said with a small laugh. 

Yuuri made a small inquisitive sound. “Mn? And what would that be?” 

“Mmmm, should I spoil the surprise, or have you wait until we get back to the hotel?” Victor asked. What a terrible tease. But he did know how to stir Yuuri up, to make him anticipate more down the line and hunger for the next thing just out of sight. 

Yuuri considered it quietly, and smiled. “Wait and surprise me. Let’s clean this all up and get back.”

Victor raked his gaze appreciatively over Yuuri one last time. “Sounds like a plan to me. You look so good in red, by the way. If only we could keep that bodysuit…” His hands crept over the bloodstained lingerie. It was no longer a pure, virginal white. The murder had stained it a splotchy, wet crimson, dripping down Yuuri’s sides where it was soaked through. Victor visibly relished the way the lingerie had been so thoroughly defiled. 

“I ordered two,” Yuuri whispered in his ear. “The red one is already in my suitcase.”

Victor kissed him soundly. “You thought of everything, didn’t you? Let’s dispose of this body and destroy some evidence. Merry Christmas, Yuuri,” Victor said warmly.

“Happy birthday, Victor,” Yuuri replied. 

In one of the few instances were tossing a corpse off a pier could be considered aftercare, they tidied up the mess together and left a few traces of evidence to track back to the drug traffickers, sharing chaste kisses whenever they couldn’t get enough of one another. Their bloodied clothes and the tarps were burnt and the sink cleaned. 

Yuuri had scrubbed all of the surfaces with oxy cleaner, even the floors, but even that was overkill more than anything. The homeowners were planning on putting down a new floor soon, and all the evidence would be ripped away and replaced with something new. Redundancies just felt safer. 

They wore fresh suits, courtesy of a pair of garment bags Yuuri had left in the closet, and were freshly showered. The bathroom was hit with a fine oxy scrubbing as well, before they considered the house ready to leave. 

Everything was spotless and perfect when they finally returned to their hotel rooms. Yuuri limped slightly from the vigorous fucking, but it was with a delicious streak of pride that he tugged Victor back up to their suite for yet another round. 

As they made love, slower and sweeter this time than the animal fucking from earlier, Yuuri treasured the way it felt to hold Victor close in his arms. The entire season had felt like magic with Victor around. There was nothing at all Yuuri would have ever wanted to change. 

As they cooled off, lying atop the sheets, Yuuri found himself curling up against Victor, their skin sticky and sweaty, and humming softly to himself. “So what was my present?”

Victor smiled. “That’s right. I have to give a small speech first, though, if that’s okay with you?” Yuuri nodded, suppressing a giddy little giggle. “I don’t want to sound corny or trite, but I want you to know… just how much you mean to me,” Victor said.

He took a long, slow, deep breath, as though steadying himself. Victor was never nervous, never unsure, always effortlessly confident in both himself and his choices. But for the first time, there was a trace of doubt. 

“You are… more than just a lover, Yuuri. More than my best friend, my soulmate, the love of my life. You’re everything to me. And I know we haven’t even been together a full year, but the time we’ve spent together has been the happiest of my entire life.”

Yuuri sucked in a shaky breath. His mind was racing as Victor spoke. Of course he felt the same, and of course he knew that Victor was always so free and generous with words like these. Victor made no secret just how much his entire world now revolved around Yuuri. He didn’t need to- Yuuri’s world revolved around Victor in turn, two stars locked in eternal orbit with one another. 

They could never be apart, now. Yuuri wouldn’t stand for it. 

This was their normal. So why, then, was there a swell in Victor’s tone, a rush in the way he uttered those words? A breathlessness, a thrill, a spark of hope?

“I knew all this, even before tonight. I knew you were always the one. My dancer locked in the tower, my lovely Yuuri. I had been entranced by you since the moment I first danced with you, been besotted with you since I first saw your tears shimmering on your cheeks. You turned my whole life upside down, you were always the one I could never look away from.

“But… what you did for me tonight, it was so much more than I ever could have imagined in my wildest dreams.” There was a manic glitter in Victor’s eye, something so full of depth and breadth that Yuuri could scarcely breathe. “Which is why…” Victor turned behind him, reaching for a small velvet box he’d hidden in the bedside table. 

“Victor,” Yuuri whispered, too stunned to form words. His voice broke, and the entire world seemed to shift around him.

“Yuuri,” Victor whispered, with reverence in every word. “Yuuri, my love, will you marry me?” 

Yuuri couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think. The air left him in a rush, tears spilling out faster than he could stop them. There was only ever one answer. 

_ “Yes!” _

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/aurumauri14)!


End file.
